Pride Week Day 8 - Walking To Her Future (Suguha x Rika)
by neoqueentitania
Summary: Suguha prepares to walk down the aisle and reminisces about the moments that lead up to her wedding. (Lisbeth x Leafa, oneshot for #SAOPrideWeek2019 Day 8 "Free Day")


**A/N - Hi! This was my pride Week fix for day I think 8.**

They say you never realise what you have until it's gone, that you never appreciate people until you don't have them anymore. You don't realise how much you've grown until years have flown by and life brings forth the days you could only imagine as a child.

That day was Suguha Kirigaya's wedding.

Kazuto had been preparing himself for the entire week, each day seemed to last mere seconds until today. He'd been watching the clock move ever so slowly as the morning had gone by, each passing second feeling like years as he prepared to walk his sister down the aisle. He'd been assured by Asuna that Suguha looked perfect and that she was more than ready to become a bride, but Kazuto wouldn't believe it, wouldn't believe his sister had grown up in front of his eyes.

He still remembered the two of them playing video games when they were younger, or sparring each other behind their grandfather's back until Kazuto had given up kendo. He remembered reluctantly joining his sister in tiaras and wigs for tea parties with stuffed animals she'd created entire lives for. Every one of them had a name and a story, though he never remembered any of them.

And then he remembered the years he'd so desperately tried to forget, the day he'd suddenly shut her out without an explanation. When he left her all alone and never told her why. When he'd told himself she was no longer his sister, that he was an outsider in his family, and that the life he'd led for a decade had been a lie.

Those were the years that his sister never gave up on him, asking him to play with her, asking him out places, trying her hardest to make him love her again like he used to. All the nights she'd fall asleep outside his bedroom door, and their mother would carry her back to her room. All the morning she'd cheerily knock on his door and try to talk to him over breakfast, though he'd hardly respond.

Kazuto sighed as he recalled those years, the years before SAO. He'd thankfully matured in that game, and he'd tried to repair their relationship and make up for lost time. She'd accepted him again so happily and lovingly that it was hard to tell they'd ever been distant. They were as close as they had been when they were kids.

And now she was getting married, about to leave him to be loved by someone else. To join someone else's family, to care for someone else like she'd tried to care for him. He wasn't jealous, he couldn't possibly be. His sister found someone she loved, someone who loved her, he wouldn't let himself feel jealous.

He remembered her tearful confession to him, the way she'd told him she'd fallen for him twice. He remembered the way she'd cried, the way he was helpless to comfort her, the way he felt he'd only hurt her more.

He remembered understanding why she'd tried to care for him like she had, the way she'd tried to become someone he could depend on. He understood why she'd reacted the way she had when she met Asuna for the first time, the rejection and jealousy she must have felt.

An alert on his phone snapped him back to reality from his concentration. She's ready for you now, Kirito-kun, You're going to do amazing. Asuna's message brought him a sense of relief as he fixed his tie for the millionth time. He could do this, all he had to do was walk her down the aisle. Hell, Suguha had to do the hard part, he just had to not fall on his face. Which suddenly felt impossible as he walked to the room Suguha and her bridesmaids were.

He knocked on the door, chuckling to himself at the chorus of giggles and excited squeals from inside the room. The door flew open and Asuna pulled him inside, covering his eyes with her hands.

"Okay, are you ready to see her?" She asked and he could hear the grin in her voice.

"I'm ready," He took a deep breath before Asuna removed her hands. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight before him.

Suguha stood in front of him, dress elegantly flowing to the ground, veil delicately


End file.
